It's just us
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Klaine and The Hunger Games. Kurt and Blaine are from District 12 but what happens when one of them gets chosen to comepte in the 85th annual Hunger Games? Three-shot. Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or Hunger games or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**It's just us **

Blaine and I were sat on the field outside our houses; soaking in the sun and watching the clouds come by. Our hands lay lazily on the soft grass, both hands entwined with each other. The grass swayed in the breeze and the birds chirped like they didn't have a care in the world. Unfortunately we couldn't be like that – care free – thanks to the Hunger Games.

It was to be the 85th annual hunger games this year and it would be just as brutal as always, to satisfy the gamekeepers and President Snow. Just another 24 dreading tributes to be placed in the arena to be part of another bloodbath and only one could come back.

"You ok? You're kind of quiet." I asked Blaine as I lay on my side with my elbow propping me up.

"Just daydreaming and worrying about which two people are going to get picked again."

He lay down beside me and used his free hand to move a lock of hair out of my face. I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his gleaming eyes.

"It'll be ok; there are lots of pieces of paper, Blaine. There are only two of us, more if you're thinking about Finn, Quinn and Rachel."

Blaine sighed and kissed my lips. "Come on, we better get to the reaping. Lots of people and little time."

I nodded and we walked back, hand in hand, to where the reaping would be held, passing families, whose faces were filled with worry and sorrow.

We made our way to the boys section and glanced around every so often. Blaine and I stood in place, hands held together as they watched the Capitol woman walk on stage in her outrageously high heels. Her sparkling dress gleamed in the sunlight as the final clicks of her heels ceased. I could see Finn in front of Blaine, looking over at Rachel who was in the girls section. I could see the sadness in his eyes, in everyone's eyes, just wondering who was to be reaped and torn away from their loved ones.

I looked over at Blaine whose eyes were fixed on the large amounts of paper slips on the stage.

"How many times are you in there this year?" He asked me, looking over sadly, dreading the answer.

I sighed. "18. For my family and some of the children on the streets needed food." Blaine's eyes went wide and he enveloped me in a longing hug.

"God Kurt, sometimes you're too kind for your own good. I just really don't want to loose you." I pulled away from my teary eyed boyfriend and took both his hands in mine.

Wet eyed, I stared at him. "I promise, your not going to loose me." I kissed his forehead softly. "What about you?"

"9. With all of us working, it really exhausts us." He squeezed my hand as we turned our attention back to the Reaping.

The microphone screeched just before the brightly clothed Capitol women began to speak into it. "A warm welcome to everyone of District 12 to the 85th annual hunger games! So let us begin with the ladies."

A few of the girls were crying already, wishing that they could escape another year of not getting reaped. I could see Rachel with her head in her hands as Quinn patted her back gently, her emotions more subtle compared to others.

"Congratulations to….Poppy Greenleaf!"

The words echoed around everyone as they stared at the girl breaking down in the middle of a crowd of girls. I recognised her from school, she was only 14. Everything was silent apart from the cries emanating from her and her family. The peacekeepers grabbed her roughly, stabilising her as she stumbled up the wooden steps onto the stage where the surprisingly smiling Capitol woman stood.

After calming down slightly and facing the reality of what was happening, she just stood there, waiting to see the boy who would be joining her on the barbaric, murderous adventure and possible death sentence known as the Hunger Games.

The woman shuffled over to the boys slips of paper in her restricting dress and slid her hand in. Who knew that two manicured fingers could seem so deadly right now? She let the tension linger as she wafted her hand slowly among the paper. Her fingers tightened over one and she picked out a piece of crisp white paper, drawing it out like a knife.

"Joining Miss Greenleaf is Mr….Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine's grip suddenly tightened on my hand.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! But it was. The inside of my body started panicking and my heart sped up like a hummingbirds wings, booming like previous Hunger Games canons.

I needed to do something, anything. I couldn't loose Blaine, I had to volunteer. I wanted to take his place because he didn't deserve this, but Blaine could sense that I was going to do something out of sorts.

He looked into my eyes, which were full of sadness and his were filled with fear. No smile was on his lips. He shook his head slowly before pulling me in for a kiss, making it last as long as possible before he was being pulled away by the peacekeepers.

Our hands were separated by force and almost straight away, he was out of my reach.

The odds really weren't in our favour now.

The woman hurried Blaine and Poppy into the venue behind them and everyone else whose faces where filled with relief or sympathy made their way back to their houses or work.

Once everyone was gone apart from a few lingering people, I rushed up the steps into the venue, pushing open the large doors, making my way to the room where Blaine was being held.

I stopped and stood in front of the two doors which were blocked by peacekeepers. "I'm here for Blaine Anderson" I whispered, hardly able to talk.

They nodded and opened one door for me to all but run into.

Blaine stood by a window looking at nothing. He looked so sad and it was really hard not to break down into tears there and then. I needed to be strong for him and give him the courage that he needed.

"Blaine" I whispered.

He turned slowly and when his eyes met with mine, I ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. He closed his eyes and pulled me closer to him before reluctantly letting go.

"Why didn't you let me volunteer for you? I didn't want you to go through this!" I said with our arms around each others waists.

"I couldn't let you do that for me. It would be unfair on you. I can't loose you Kurt, but I promise I will fight for you and I'll come back home."

The tears trickled down my face and I pulled him in for a longing kiss, it was passionate and meaningful and we made it last for as long as possible, for this could be our last kiss for a while.

I pulled away and placed something small in his hand; a gold chain with a small golden canary on it. He smiled at me as I showed him that I was wearing one exactly alike. I took it from his hands and placed it round his neck, clasping the ends together. He pulled me in for a tight hug once again and our chains rested against each other a little.

We pulled away as the peacekeepers barged in; telling us it was time to go. I regretfully released him and spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too Kurt."

The peacekeepers took him away as another lead me out of the venue.

I took one final glance at him before stumbling into my brother, Finn and crying once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's just us chapter 2**

It had been a few days since I had to say goodbye to Blaine now. Every day was emotionally hard for me just thinking about how I may never hold him in my arms, or kiss him, talk to him or hear him say those three words that made me feel amazing; 'I love you'. But I couldn't afford to think like that. I didn't need to make it worse than it already was.

Finn tried to help as much as he could, but he just didn't get it. He couldn't make me feel special like Blaine did; nothing could really help unless Blaine was here.

It was the day of the scoring and interviews and Finn and I were in the centre of District 12, watching the screen anxiously waiting for Blaine to show up. The interviews were now where the tributes would be told their scores, instead of hearing them in a different part of the day.

All of the tributes made their way on and off stages every few minutes as I watched in anticipation for my boyfriend. Every tribute had their own specific personality trait apart from Poppy who was acting like she did in school, so I assumed Blaine would be the same; happy, gorgeous and loving.

Then, there he was, as handsome as ever on the big screen in front of me. He was in a simple black tux with a bow tie which had a few red, orange and yellow gems dotted on it and his hair wasn't gelled but it wasn't overly bushy, there were just subtle curls. He smiled at the audience as best he could but I could tell that he wasn't enjoying it much and sat down next to the interviewer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Blaine Anderson!"

The crowd clapped ferociously before being hushed so the interview could be started.

"So Blaine, tell me, what's your first impressions of the Capitol? Anything different from District 12?" The interviewer asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well their clothes are a lot more flamboyant than what we had at home, that's for sure." The crowd erupted into laughter at the obvious comment.

"Very true. Now onto something a little more…personal, shall we say? Who was that boy you kissed before they pulled you up onto the stage when you got reaped?" I could see the smile playing on Blaine's lips already.

"That's my boyfriend, Kurt." Everyone broke into 'aw's'; the audience, interviewer and district 12.

"And how did you feel when you knew you had to say goodbye to Kurt?"

"I felt like I was in a nightmare. I can't stand to be away from the person I love. So I promised something to Kurt, I promised him that I would win and I would return home."

More 'aw's' filled the air followed by many claps and cheers for Blaine.

"I love you too Blaine." I whispered to myself. I felt a few pats on the back from my friends in consideration and sympathy. But I didn't want their sympathy, I just wanted Blaine.

I turned my attention back to the screen to hear the interviewer talk about Blaine's score.

"So Blaine, we now have your score. People of Panem, Blaine Anderson has been rated a 9!"

The applause became very loud and I felt a little better than I had in days. I clasped the canary chain in my hand because I had something that gave me even more hope that Blaine could return home.

"Our interviews end now but you can see all the tributes tomorrow for the 85th annual Hunger Games. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Blaine Anderson from District 12!"

Blaine nodded respectfully and walked off but I could see the dread in his eyes and I kept believing that Blaine could win and that the flicker of hope inside me was what I needed.

I walked back to the house with Finn where I rushed to my room, letting the tears fall silently. Blaine would be in that arena tomorrow and I had to watch him go through all of that. I wished I hadn't let Blaine stop me volunteering, but then he might have been in the same position as I am. But we would fight this together. It was us vs. the games.

~oOo~

I never thought I would dread this day so much. But there he was, on the screen in his arena attire looking as handsome as ever but equally worried just like the rest of them. Blaine was poised at the ready on his podium, eyeing up a backpack a few metres ahead of him. I just hoped that he would only get that and run off into the forest.

The canon signalled and everyone ran towards the Cornucopia. I could see the chain swing on Blaine's neck and I felt warmth inside me just knowing we had that little piece of each other with us wherever we were. He'd grabbed the back pack and ran off into the forest, thankfully not getting caught up in the bloodbath which had taken 11 lives already – this year, the careers were ruthless.

The canons signalled for each death that had occurred within the first five minutes and the cameras were on Poppy, but I couldn't see Blaine anywhere, but at least he was alive and hiding somewhere deep in the forest.

Three more canons were heard within the half hour which meant that fourteen were gone and only ten remained. The only problem was that Blaine hadn't been found by the cameras yet but I didn't want to think the worst. I held onto the golden canary chain around my neck.

I just hoped that Blaine was one of the ten remaining in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's just us: Chapter 3**

It was the final day of the Hunger Games and I was in tears. I didn't know if Blaine was dead or alive because there was no footage of him on screen and I couldn't bear to watch the commentators talk about who had died or not.

From what I was hearing on the large screen now was that there were only two competitors left; one was on screen now and the other was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

There were two baskets of food in the mouth of it full of bread, fruit, water and cheese and the tributes needed it. I could tell that the game keepers had gotten frustrated by this as they had placed a forest fire to the west of the Cornucopia, trying to get this tracked tribute back to the Cornucopia.

The fire had spread very quickly and widely, taking down many trees in its path. The trees were dropping like flies which only caused more of the fire to roar up and spread. A scream was heard from the forest fire and a canon suddenly sounded. I wondered if that was it, if Blaine was really dead now or if by some chance he was that remaining tribute. Following after the canon, some one sprinted towards the cornucopia. Their face was covered in a mixture of some blood and dirt and their clothing was covered in mud and leaves but the gamekeepers seemed to know who it was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to our new victor of the 85th annual Hunger Games. Blaine Anderson, District 12!"

My heart leapt at those words. Blaine was alive! He kept his promise and he was coming home. The whole of District 12 cheered and clapped but the only thing I could notice was Blaine still on the screen, the canary chain around his neck and I could see a Capitol hovercraft collect him to take him back to get ready to go home. I kissed the little golden bird on my chain and grinned widely, jumping around a little as well. I felt a few pats on the back and some of my friends swept me up in a hug and for the first time in a while I was happy. From that moment the odds really were in our favour.

~oOo~

I was outside our house talking to Finn about a few things a couple of hours after the victor announcement.

"Are you glad we won the Hunger Games Finn?" I asked him.

"Of course I am Kurt. Blaine's coming back as well," The smiled played on my lips again. "He's my best friend, and if you're happy then I'm happy."

I pulled him in for a hug because he really was a supportive brother. He pushed me away and I was confused because he was smiling widely and pointing at something behind me. I turned round to see what he was pointing at.

"Blaine" I whispered.

He stood about ten metres away from me, smiling and looking as handsome as ever. He had a bag in his right hand and he looked at me with a big smile on his face.

I couldn't resist him any longer so I ran towards him as he dropped his bag on the ground and opened his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. When we broke the kiss, I realised I was crying and tears fell down my cheeks, Blaine was also teary eyed.

"Why are you crying Kurt?" He asked me while he wiped away some tears.

"Their happy tears, Blaine. You're alive and you're home." I said quietly.

"I promised you I would come home, didn't I? I couldn't loose you."

I kissed him again to show just how much I loved him. I was so lucky to have Blaine back in my arms and back home. It really was the happiest moment for me.

Once reluctantly pulling away, I saw the gold chain around Blaine's neck and smiled.

"You still have the chain." I stated.

He nodded and replied, "It was the only thing I had to remind me what I was fighting for. You."

I almost cried again but instead I pulled him in for another hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

He whispered into my ear "Move in with me, into the Victors house. It's too big just to have me in it."

I squeezed him a little tighter to stop me crying any more. I lifted my head up slowly and looked into his gleaming eyes.

"Of course I will Blaine." I said quietly. He kissed my forehead before kissing me on the lips.

That's when I knew that we could continue our lives together, not living in fear of The Hunger Games.

**End**


End file.
